Es complicado
by innerhollow13
Summary: La vida es complicada, los sentimientos son complicados, nada tiene sentido, lo unico que se es que te amo.


Yakumo sentía que no podía más con su rabia, había sido un día horrible y el que sus emociones fueran una enmarañada red de cuerdas no lo ayudaba mucho. Todo se fue por la borda cuando sintió una cálida y pequeña mano en su hombro. De forma brusca y repentina, la saco y se dio vuelta, sorprendiendo a la chica por la violenta acción. Sus ojos furiosos se posaron en ella, al verla, confundida e indefensa, no pudo reprimir sus palabras. Sin poder medir sus acciones, le hablo descaradamente.

-¡Me estas sofocando!- su voz fuerte se quebró con ira a la mujer frente a él. La joven solo pudo paralizarse ante el sonido fuerte de su voz, temblando ligeramente por el miedo al ver a su novio con la respiración y los hombros agitados. El silencio se instaló en el ambiente, interrumpida por la agitada respiración del joven.

Yakumo volvió en razón a los pocos segundos y sorprendidos de sus acciones, elevando la vista para mirarla. La desesperación pronto lo invadió con una fuerza abrumadora al verla asustada y conmocionada. No había querido decir aquello, solo estaba frustrado, enojado, perdido, confundido, en fin, eran muchas emociones abrumándolo y cegándolo. La profunda tristeza en los ojos de su novia lo hizo sentir aún más desesperado.

\- No... Lo siento... no es lo que...- _"Es que soy un cobarde…"_ Su voz sonaba igual de desesperada y confundida. Que patético, lo único que le aterraba más en el mundo es que ella lo abandonara y se quedara solo en aquella terrible oscuridad que lo rodeaba y ahí estaba, alejándola aún más.

Ya había paso un tiempo desde que ella se le confeso y empezaron a salir. Al principio todo era magia y emoción pero ahora que vivían juntos todo se había vuelto tan confuso para él. La quería a su lado, realmente la amaba, incluso sugirió que empezaran a vivir juntos, pero era como perder su espacio, se sentía invadido. Llego a la deducción que era porque no estaba acostumbrado a la presencia permanente de alguien.

Además, el miedo permanente a saber que podía perderla en cualquier instante, le había quitado la dinámica que tenían en un principio como amigos. Tenía miedo, miedo a que cualquier acción que realizara la alejara de su lado, miedo a equivocarse, por ello no la contradecía ni se adentraba en peleas absurdas, simplemente se callaba y dejaba pasar las cosas, todo el tiempo estaba tenso e intranquilo. Todo estaba mal, no podía poner sus pensamientos en orden, no podía pensar lógicamente, algo que lo aterraba aún más.

Haruka se tensó al detectar la desesperación en la voz del hombre. Quería llorar, llorar y salir corriendo de allí por sus crueles palabras pero no lo hizo. El tono de su voz y su expresión de miedo la mantuvieron plantada en medio de la sala, alterada y triste.

Entendía perfectamente de dónde provenía todo esto. Sabía muy bien que Yakumo era una persona solitaria y su permanente presencia podría llegar a hacerlo sentir invadido, seguramente enojado por no poder poner un orden lógico a sus pensamientos. Se lo había planteado ese pensamiento cuando empezaron a salir ya hace mucho, por eso se contenía de buscarlo siempre. Tuvo que admitir que cuando él le pidió que vivieran juntos, ella casi llora de la emoción, ya no era necesario contenerse más, podía estar siempre a su lado. Él estaba dejando de lado su individualidad para permitirle estar juntos el máximo tiempo posible, la había elegido solo a ella.

Sin embargo, todo ocurrió como pensó en un principio. Además se había enterado, por informe de Gotou precisamente, que hoy había sido un mal día para Yakumo, volcando toda su frustración en ella. Lo entendía, por supuesto que lo entendía, entendía la situación, entendía sus sentimientos, entendía lo que pensaba, pero aunque lo entendía, aun así sintió que su corazón en un instante se quebró ante sus palabras. La mirada gacha de Yakumo le dio el suficiente coraje como para ignorar su lastimado corazón, reunir un poco de valentía que estaba tirada en el piso, y realizar la primera acción.

Con un movimiento lento extendió la mano como con miedo a asustarlo. Haruka pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Yakumo, atrayendo su cabeza hacia su hombro, en un suave abrazo. De pronto el ambiente se tornó un poco más cálido pero aun así la persistente melancolía estaba presente, oscureciendo el lugar.

Decir que el joven estaba sorprendido se queda corto. La reacción de Haruka no era la que había esperado ni en un millón de años. Se imaginó que correría, o se pondría a llorar, o en el mejor de los casos lo abofeteara, pero nunca imagino esto. Su cuerpo se puso rígido ante la extraña acción incompresible.

Haruka, por su parte, acariciaba delicadamente su suave cabello con su mano, enredando sus finos dedos en su sedoso cabello y le susurraba al oído cosas como "Esta bien", "Cálmate", "Estoy aquí". Ante la dulzura incompresible de la joven, Yakumo se relajó por completo y se animó a levantar los brazos para corresponder el afecto. Sus grandes brazos envolvieron el pequeño cuerpo de su novia pero no fue capaz de acercarla más por miedo a su rechazo. Los segundos pasaron con tortuosa lentitud compartiendo ese cálido calor.

Cuando el joven logro calmarse un poco, levanto temeroso su vista para encontrarse con los ojos canela que lo confundían tanto. Haruka le sonreía amorosamente como generalmente lo hacía desde incluso antes de comenzar a salir. Aunque en el fondo Yakumo sabía que estaba herida.

-Está bien, Yakumo... no iré a ningún lado, entiendo que sea difícil para ti el estar conmigo, que te sientes invadido por mi presencia... cálmate, no es el fin del mundo- su suave y melodiosa voz lo acurruco, tal como una madre a su hijo cuando se despierta asustado por una pesadilla.

 _"No... no es difícil estar contigo, tu... no eres el problema, el problema es que no me entiendo"._ La voz en sus cabeza hablo por si sola. Yakumo quería gritarlo, decirle que eso no era cierto, que lo que dijo no es verdad, que la amaba profundamente pero por alguna razón no pudo. Haruka tomo ese silencio como la respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa, y aunque no quiso, pudo sentir su corazón quebrándose un poco más en el fondo de su mente. Ignorando por competo sus sentimientos, continuo acariciando el cabello de Yakumo, ignorando que ahora sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

-Gotou-san, me dijo que tuvieron un día difícil, no es de extrañar que estés enojado... lo lamento, no me di cuenta…- la suave voz de Haruka le exprimía el corazón al joven.

" _No es excusa…"_ Es cierto, el día había sido horrible, parecía que desde el principio nada le salía bien y la maraña de pensamientos en su cabeza no lo dejaba pensar, pero eso no era razón suficiente para decir lo que dijo. Aunque una vez más el silencio fue su aliado y a la vez su enemigo, dejándola suponer lo que quería.

A cada segundo se sentía más inquieto ante las suaves carisias de su novia. Tenía que hablar, sabía que debía decirle lo que le pasaba, ella era su novia, la mujer que eligió. Pero no encontraba su voz, la había perdido en algún lugar y se rehusaba a volver.

Con otra tierna sonrisa, Haruka hizo amague de soltarlo y al instante los brazos de Yakumo cayeron a sus costados, aun evitando mirarla. El patrón de la cerámica de piso de pronto pareció demasiado interesante para Yakumo. En un intento de llamar su atención, la chica volvió a posar su mano en el hombro del joven, el cual se tensó ante el tacto pero esta vez no la aparto de ninguna forma.

-¿Por qué no vas a bañarte mientras termino de hacer la cena?- dijo con voz amena, esforzándose a parecer alegre y comprensiva. Vio al joven asentir ligeramente con la cabeza y partir apresurado al cuarto de baño. Haruka se quedó un instante en silencio mirando el lugar donde hace instantes estaba el joven. Sin ser consciente de sus acciones, abandono ese lugar para encaminarse a la cocina a terminar con lo que había empezado tiempo atrás.

La joven pudo escuchar el agua correr en el cuarto de baño. Lo sabía, fue ella quien se lo sugirió, aunque en ese momento no quería quedarse sola con sus pensamientos. Las palabras salieron solas al darse cuenta de que él parecía necesitar un momento a solas. Ella lo sugirió pero aun así, el hombre al que le había dado todo su corazón simplemente la dejo allí, desolada y perdida, para ir a tomar una ducha caliente. _"Eso es lo que valgo, eh…"_

La realidad la golpeo duro como un tren de carga y los sucesos pasados torturaron su mente sin prisa ni pena. Mientras cortaba las verduras, su vista se distorsiono culpa de las lágrimas traicioneras que reflejaban su amargado corazón. Su mente estaba en blanco, todo parecía tan irreal que no era posible, no, esto no era real o ¿si lo era? Cuando se percató de las saladas gotas que descendían por su mejilla las elimino con un movimiento abrupto y desesperado. Sin embargo...

-Así que... soy una molestia...- sus labios dejaron escapar un triste susurro. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar su propio comentario y sus sentimientos, se obligó a olvidar lo todo por ahora y continúo con su labor. Para cuando Yakumo salió del baño, Haruka estaba sirviendo la comida en los platos.

-Que precisión, bueno comamos antes de que se enfrié- dijo con una sonrisa complicada en su rostro. Yakumo no dijo nada, solo se sentó en la mesa esperando que le diera su porción. Las pequeñas manos temblorosas de Haruka le pusieron un plato de comida caliente enfrente pero lo que menos le interesaba era la comida.

Sus ojos siguieron el trayecto de descenso y ascenso de la mano de la chica, intentando por todos los medios contenerse. Estaba reprimiéndose las ganas de tirar de su brazo, sentarla sobre su regazo, abrazarla fuertemente, gritarle que la amaba y que lo sentía por ser tan estúpido y nunca más dejarla ir. Su corazón pedía a gritos que lo hiciera pero su parte racional lo detenía, sería muy cruel de su parte, primero rechazarla y después buscarla. Estaba comenzando a frustrarse, se sentía aún más patético por no poder hacer lo que quería con su novia por miedo. ¡Por dios, era su novia! En el planeta, él era la única persona con el derecho de tocarla como quisiera y aun así no podía.

Los pensamientos de Yakumo se detuvieron cuando Haruka se sentó enfrente de él había perdido la oportunidad. Suspiro enojado consigo mismo por dudar y copiando los movimientos de la joven, junto sus manos y con un leve "ittadakimasu" comenzaron a comer en silencio rígido.

El ambienta se sentía torpe y pesado, ninguno de los dos hablo, cada uno metido en su propia miseria. Fue Haruka la que termino de comer primero y se levantó para lavar lo que había ensuciado. Yakumo la observo sorprendido. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo aun avanzaba, concentrándose en comer, pudo terminar su plato y se acercó a darle el cuenco para que lo lavara. Haruka se estaba secando las manos con el delantal cuando hablo.

-¡Ah! Yakumo, debes de estar cansado, mejor ve a dormir, yo... tengo una reporte que entregar, así que me quedare hasta tarde- le brindo la misma sonrisa complicada. Yakumo suspiro levemente y se dirigió a su habitación en silencio, dejando a la chica sola en la cocina. En ese momento no quería estar muy cerca de la joven, no después de aquello.

Desde que había estado viviendo con Haruka tenían habitaciones separadas. Aun así, las visitas nocturnas eran frecuentes entre ellos, mayormente por parte de Haruka. A pesar de que más de una vez, Yakumo se había sintió tentado por la joven que dormía profundamente a su lado, ellos aún no habían cruzado esa línea. Sus visitas eran solamente para dormir uno al lado del otro y a pesar de que más de una vez, había sufrido por culpa de la atolondrada de su novia que dormía indefensa a su lado, el joven tuvo que admitir que adoraba ese calor reconfortante que le daba el cuerpo de Haruka acurrucado contra el suyo.

La chica levanto la vista cuando la figura de Yakumo desapareció por la puerta de su cuarto. Sabía que el joven se sentiría incomodo si decía algo como "vamos a dormir" sin saber si debería irse a su cuarto o con ella. Haruka trato de hacérsela mas fácil. Con un perezoso movimiento se acercó con sus cuadernos a la mesita del living con el ferviente deseo de estudiar como si su vida dependiera de ello con tal de olvidar todo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sus pensamientos divagaron sin consentimiento lejos de sus cuadernos. Sabía que era molesta para Yakumo. Él se lo había dicho desde la primera vez que se encontraron. Es irónico como en aquel entonces juro que nunca podría ser amistosa con una persona así, y ahora se veía envuelta en una relación amorosa con aquel desagradable sujeto, cada vez más y más perdida en estos sentimientos, locamente enamorada.

Haruka suspiro mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la mesita. Si, parecía la única locamente enamorada. Sería una descarada mentira si digiera que en ese momento no pensó en abandonar a Yakumo. Si su presencia le era tan insoportable, entonces el que viviera juntos debería ser un martirio para el joven, un sufrimiento que Haruka no estaría dispuesta a causarle. Si la quería lejos, pues bien, se iría, Yakumo seguramente encontraría a otra mujer mucho más adecuada que ella para estar a su lado.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos con solo imaginarlo. No quería, realmente no quería ver a Yakumo con otra mujer. Se había convertido en alguien tan egoísta, prefería tenerlo sufriendo a su lado, que verlo agarrado de la mano de alguien más. Hasta donde el amor la había llevado, parecía una lunática, preferir que la persona que amaba sufriera a que lo haga ella misma, que cruel.

Haruka no podía evitar las lágrimas que caían como cascadas. Seria problemático si Yakumo saliera y la encontrara de esa forma. Tratando de reprimir sus sollozos, la muchacha puso ambas manos en su boca, intentado por todos los medios no ser notada. Estuvo un buen rato así hasta que de pronto el agotamiento ganara y el sueño llegara a ella. Todavía con lágrimas en sus ojos, Haruka se durmió cansada y sofocada por sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Por otro lado, Yakumo no podría dormir, daba vueltas en su cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Era demasiado, no podía comprenderse a sí mismo. Con un movimiento rápido, el joven se sentó y desordeno con ambas manos su pelo energéticamente, luego de suspirar, se obligó a calmarse. _"¿Qué es lo que siento...?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo como esperando que una voz misteriosa lo iluminara.

Si era simplemente ponerlo en palabras, quería a Haruka a cada día, a cada hora y a cada segundo, ni siquiera dudaba en eso, porque era lo que más fuertemente sentía. Pero además, no la quería tan cerca, quería su espacio, su tiempo, el silencio que tenía en aquella habitación del club, a veces sentía que como amigos hubiera sido mejor, estando juntos pero cada uno por su lado.

La imagen de alguien más con Haruka pasó por su mente como un rayo, aumentando su enojo. La quería para él, pero a la vez no la quería tan cerca. ¡¿Entonces qué diablos quería?! Se sentía solo sin ella, pero abrumado con ella, eran cosas que nunca había sentido. Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, el desprecio y la desconfianza. Sin embargo, esa mujer era pura calidez, amabilidad y confianza, por eso mismo la vio como un brillo de esperanza. Pero esta luz era demasiado brillante, no se entendía.

Volvió a tirarse en la cama con pesadez. Odiaba cuando otros hablaban de ella, odiaba cuando sentía soledad por su ausencia, y sin embargo no la quería cerca. ¿Porque...?. _"Por miedo..."_ una vocecita sonó en su cabeza. Correcto, eso, "miedo", también tenía miedo a que sus acciones la alejaran de él. Ese miedo encadenada y regia su accionar. Había perdido esa comunicación con ella, no confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para hablarle sin miedo. No, eso era mentira, la verdad es que ni siquiera lo había intentado.

Yakumo seguía pasmado en su cama, una cosa que sabía es que no podía vivir sin Haruka y que hace rato dejo que tomara toda la culpa de su enojo. Eso no era así, él era el que debería disculparse, no ella. Con esa firme determinación, se levantó de improvisto como ganando una fuerza desconocida. Debía ir con Haruka, seguro todavía seguía despierta y no perdía nada con fijarse.

La oscuridad de la sala se presentó ante él cuando abrió lentamente la puerta. Una pequeña luz le llamo la atención a la sala. Pudo distinguir después de un rato, la pequeña figura de Haruka durmiendo en la mesita de la sala. Noto como su calmada respiración subía y bajaba rítmicamente.

Con pasos precavidos, como si fuera un ladrón en territorio privado, se acercó a la muchacha para determinar su estado de conciencia... Pero se paralizo cuando al llegar a su lado, noto unas brillantes gotas de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Yakumo se quedó embelesado con la imagen de esa mujer, quería tocarla tanto que la piel de sus manos quemaban. Por más que quisiera no podía negarse a ella. Era imposible. Adoraba todo de ella, sus berrinches, sus caprichos, su voz, sus lágrimas, sus hermosos ojos, sus dulces labios, su suave piel, el calor reconfortante de su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente indefenso a todo lo referido a esa mujer, y en parte lo odia pero en parte lo amaba. Ella había sido la única en entrar a su corazón de esa forma y no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Inconscientemente dirigió su mano hasta sus mejillas para atrapar esa intrépida lágrima y apaciguar sus ansias de tocarla. La mujer que amaba no debía sufrir, pensó para sí mismo. Saboreando sus lágrimas saladas y cerró los ojos para tratar de imaginar lo que sintió Haruka momentos atrás.

" _¡Me sofocas!"_ Abrió repentinamente los ojos asustado. Su imaginación logro romperle el corazón en un instante y la culpa calo aún más hondo, hundiéndose lentamente en él. Tal vez, esa hermosa mujer no necesitaba a alguien como él. Debe haber alguien mejor para ella, solo tendría que irse y algún idiota seguramente caería enamorado de su belleza y dulzura.

-Como si pudiera...- murmuro con rabia mientras seguía a acariciando su mejilla. En estos últimos tiempo, se dio cuenta cuan posesivo se había vuelto por culpa de esta mujer.

Haruka sintió un leve calor en su cara, un calor reconfortante que la acariciaba suavemente, con pereza abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Yakumo mirándola fijamente. Se incorporó alertada por la tristeza y la ira en sus hermoso ojos. Devolviéndole la mirada preocupada, su voz rompió el silencio.

-¿Yakumo?- al instante el chico paro sus caricias para mirarla fijamente. La mente de la chica comenzara a trabajar desesperadamente. _"No me digas que... quiere dejarme..."._ La cruel idea hizo que sus ojos se desbordaran las lágrimas de nuevo.

Ver la expresión de dolor de su amada bañada en lágrimas fue más de lo que Yakumo pudo soportar, sin pensarlo ni un instante de más, la atrajo contra su pecho, abrazándola fuertemente. Pronto el dulce olor a cítrico que desprendía su suave melena lo envolvió. Engatusado por ese dulce aroma, hundió un poco más su cara en el hueco de su cuello y aspiro profundamente.

La sorpresa venció a Haruka. Yakumo la estaba abrazando fuertemente como si fuera lo más precioso que tuviera en la vida. Sus reconfortantes brazos le brindaban el calor que necesitaba para superar la tristeza que sentía en ese momento, deseando desde lo más profundo de su corazón que le tiempo se detuviera. No quería dejarlo ir nunca de ser posible pero si Dios no le concedía ese capricho, al menos quería recordar detalladamente este momento. Con un suave movimiento, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del joven, acercándolo aún más a ella.

Después de varios segundos sin moverse, solo disfrutando el momento y el contacto, las emociones de Haruka se calmaron de nuevo. Algo temerosa, la joven se separó un poco para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos que suelen sacarle varios suspiros por la noche.

-¿Yaku-...?- la suave voz de la joven fue cortada de repente por el cálido tacto de las manos del joven sobre su rostro, apartando cuidadosamente su cabello.

-Haruka...- la joven pudo notar el brillo extraño en los ojos de su amado junto a su voz grave y baja que le enviaron un choque eléctrico a todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo.

-Se mía.


End file.
